Kiss Me
by Indigo Red
Summary: Jazz likes Yeah-Yeah, and Yeah-Yeah likes Jazz. But what happens when Jazz's shyness and the local run-around girl; Daisy, gets in the way? I know I suck at summaries, so can it. It's my first story I published! Yay!


Kiss Me

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

I sighed as I sat on my bed. I looked out the window, eager to see a glimpse of Yeah-Yeah's window. I tried to stay hidden, and I accomplished that. I saw Yeah-Yeah in his bedroom, with his shirt off, getting into bed.

I felt my cheeks start to burn.

I wish he would notice me more than a friend who plays baseball with him. I wish he would just comfort me while we cuddled against each other, seeking out warmth and peace.

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

I felt frustrated as I lie down, trying to get comfortable. I wished furiously for him to notice me and at least show any interest in me.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

I stole another glance out my window into his, staring at him. He turned his head a little and did a double take. He smiled softly at me, making me melt on the inside. At that moment I knew that he was the one for me.

_Kiss me like you want to be loved_

_You want to be loved_

_You want to be loved_

_This feels like falling in love _

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

The next day at the sandlot he stole glances at me, making me blush harder than I'd ever done before. I turned my attention to the game, and by the end of the day, he looked like he desperately wanted to say something. I was too shy and immediately retreated into my room for the night.

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

I woke up the next morning to one of the worst moments of my life. I looked out the window to see Yeah-Yeah and the local run-around girl, Daisy, holding hands. I felt my eyes brim with tears as I put on my pair of jeans and Dodger jersey. I fell for him so hard; I didn't feel the pain until now.

That morning, I decided to avoid everybody, including him.

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

That afternoon at the sandlot I barely paid attention. I was in the dugout more than usual, and some of the boys took to notice. Benny came up to me, wondering if I was okay.

"Are you okay, Jazz?"

"Yeah Benny, I'm fine, thanks for asking, though," I said casually with a fake smile.

He shrugged and walked away, glaring at Yeah-Yeah all the way up to the batter's box.

I smiled softly, wondering how I got a good friend like Benny.

That smiled soon turned into a scowl when I thought of Yeah-Yeah and Daisy.

Stupid Daisy, she doesn't know what she wants.

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

The next day I just stayed in bed all day and kept the curtains closed, ignoring all of the knocks and voices outside my front door.

I didn't need anyone right now.

_Kiss me like you want to be loved_

_Want to be loved_

_Want to be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love _

_We're falling in love_

I stayed in a vegetable-like state for the rest of the week, and soon enough the knocks and voices at my door stopped. I just needed space.

Yeah-Yeah broke my heart, and now he won't have to see me again.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth _

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

By Monday I was ready to go outside. I figured I would avoid the sandlot for a little while and head over to the drugstore or the pool.

When I reached the store, I soon learned that Yeah-Yeah and Daisy weren't seeing each other anymore.

I didn't matter to me; Its not like he cared about me anyway.

I quietly went through the store's main entrance, and as soon as I walked in I heard their voices over by the baseball section. I went to the other side of the store without being seen.

Or so I thought.

As I walked out, I didn't hear the voices anymore. But suddenly I felt an arm over my eyes and a hand over my mouth. I tried to get loose, but the person led me to a nearby alleyway.

They uncovered my eyes, and it was someone I didn't want to see.

_So kiss me like you want to be loved_

_Want to be loved_

_Want to be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Yeah-Yeah stood before me with sadness in his bright blue eyes. I looked at him timidly, wondering what he could possibly want.

"Why have you been avoiding us?"

"I-I don't know. I j-just needed some time alone; to myself."

He looked surprised, but soon went back to his seriousness.

"Did you know how worried Benny and I were? I didn't know what to think! I was so worried about you!"

I looked at him with guilt-ridden eyes. I spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you wanted me around anymore, really."

His eyes widened at the words that passed through my lips. He grasped my shoulders and held me close. He whispered in my ear.

"I never wanted you away. I always want you around me. In fact, I'm always a bit jealous when you're with someone else that isn't me."

I pulled away from him and backed up against the wall, debating on whether to trust him or not. His eyes were pleading with mine, and suddenly I gave in. He pulled me towards him with his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his chest and let a few tears slip down. When he felt the wetness of my tears, he responded.

"No! Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

I looked up at him longingly and he looked at me back. His eyes went down to my lips and he slowly leaned in.

Soon, his soft, smooth lips were on mine, making me tingle on the inside. I kissed back, and soon it turned into a hungry kiss from both me and him. We pulled away, gasping for air, and he soon returned his lips to me. He kissed my neck slowly and I was saying his name after every breath. He smiled into my neck; satisfied with my reaction. I smiled back, and he pulled away. He hugged me tightly, and I soon fell asleep on his chest.

The best day ever.

_Kiss me like you want to be loved_

_You want to be loved_

_You want to be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_


End file.
